


Completely Voluntarily

by LostInTheMiddle



Category: Doctor Who, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gen, clirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheMiddle/pseuds/LostInTheMiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no way to make Jim Kirk go to sickbay out of his own free will. Or is there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely Voluntarily

**Author's Note:**

> A/N — This was meant to be a part of my OTP -drabble collection. Then it somehow turned into a prequel for a Clirk story that has been around since September on my ficbook account but still has a while to wait before appearing here.

"Not the best job in the world, huh?" Another shot rings past his ear. With every step Jim takes, Sulu seems to become heavier, tugging him to the ground. Just a bit more, and they'll be beamed to the Enterprise, to safety...  
"I'm pretty sure I was expecting something else when I signed up for Starfleet!" Oswin ducks, avoiding a stream of bright red light.  
"You want to say I don't meet your expectations as a captain, ensign?"  
"I'm perfectly satisfied with you, sir. It's your captaincy I dissaprove of."  
"Careful, ensign, you might find yourself..."

Something small and thin throws Kirk to the ground before he can finish his sentence. A blast of hot air and the deafening sound of an explosion come next. He only has time to hope that Sulu was unconscious at the time — Jim has landed straight on the man's broken arm. And then he realizes that now he's got two people to drag along with him.  
James T. Kirk has always hated losing crewmembers, but now he feels like he could blow up the Enterprise just to make ensign Oswin Oswald open her eyes, sit up and wipe away the blood trickling from under her dark hair.

"Bruising and a few broken bones, but otherwise okay."  
"Thank god. What about Sulu?  
"Damnit man, I was talking about Sulu all along! Oswald's staying for a couple of days, she's taken on most of that none-to-nice explosion."  
"Can I see her?"  
"Only if you let me clean you up first."  
"Bones, I haven't got the time..."  
"Than why are you wasting it visiting ensigns in sickbay?"  
"Okay then. But no hypos, Bones, you hear me? That's an order!"

Twenty minutes of sit-still-or-you-are-not going-anywhere from McCoy and ouch-i-told-you-not-to-do-that from Kirk, the latter is let into sickbay. Oswin smiles when she sees him, wincing as she lays her PADD down next to her.  
"Hello, captain. I would have greeted you properly if not for certain predicaments.  
"I...eh...thanks for saving me down there."  
She shrugs.  
"It is the duty of all starship-assigned officers to protect their captain at all costs."  
"I would like to ask if you would care to..."  
"Captain," she interrupts, quietly but firmly,"I have received a message from Starfleet command. I am promoted to lieutenant and transferred to the USS Alaska, position of junior entertainment manager."  
"I am sorry...I mean, your service aboard the Enterprise was excellent. Congratulations upon your promotion. I should be leaving. Get well soon, lieutenant. "

"I can't believe it," McCoy says after the door closes behind Kirk, "You, lieutenant, are the only person in Starfleet capable of making Jim Kirk get medical attention completely out of his own free will."


End file.
